


Past. Present. Future?

by DragonMystique



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMystique/pseuds/DragonMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the inquisition disbanded, Lily finds herself no longer necessary as an agent. Now, she must make a difficult choice between two men that hold her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past. Present. Future?

                                                                                       

#  **Past. Present. Future?**

 

 

She stood on the precipice of chaos. The inquisition was faced with a difficult decision, and it was decided best to disband it, leaving Divine Victoria to once more bring order to the people of Thedas. Yet, those who served the inquisition, even those who did not knew that there would be no order if Fen'harel succeeded in his mission. Laurel Trevelyan suffered greatly, yet she still had hopes of convincing her friend Solas not to carry out his plan, but first she had to find him. Lily knew though, that he would not be found unless he wished to be. Even she knew that if she wanted to, she could not find him, except in her deepest dreams where he awaited her in the fade. Then there was Alistair, she crossed paths with him on so many occasions, and nearly lost him  at Adamant. Yet, was he ever hers to begin with?

 

**9:09 Dragon**

_"Pssst, Alibear are you in here?"_ The small elven girl whispered into the kennels. She was fair of skin, with rosy cheeks. Her sky blue eyes were bright and full of innocence most children still carried in their hearts. Her crimson red hair bounced about her shoulders as she moved deeper into the kennels, whispering for the boy again. _"Aliiiiibear"_ followed b _y a small giggle._

 _"In here Lily, but be quiet or you'll wake the mabari."_ A young boy responded. He sat between the cages where several mabari slept. Nestled on his bed of blankets that were afforded him. Despite Isolde's treatment of him, he did not let her disposition towards him bring his spirits down. He had Lily to thank for that. His amber eyes brightened when he saw her creep into the room with two large platters. His eyes fixated on the platter with various cheeses on it.

The second platter did not hold his interest, but he knew what his friend was up to. He carefully took the platter intended for him, while she made her way to each cage and gave the mabari meaty bones and leftover meats. It wasn't long before they stirred, kissed her cheeks and dove into their secret treats.

 _"You spoil them you know"_ Alistair grinned as he stuffed a chunk of cheddar in his mouth.

 _"I spoil you too, but I don't hear them complaining."_ Lily snickered as she cleaned the mabari slobber from her face. She sat beside Alistair, enjoying a small slice of gouda on top of a wheat cracker.

 _"That's true. You're so good to me, the only friend I really have. The best in fact, and one day, when we're older I'm going to take you away from here, marry you and live on cheeses forever."_ He smiled warmly at her. His declaration as honest as a nine year old could give. He genuinely loved her, as his best friend, and romanticized the idea of best friends marrying.

_"Uh, Alibear. We're nine. We have a long time before we have to think about grown up stuff... but, I love you too silly boy. We're all we have really. It's you and me against the world. And against GrIsolde the mean."_

The pair of them laughed at the nickname Lily had given the arlessa after a day of growling at Alistair for making a mess in her husbands study. She did not like the boy, and liked the knife-ear orphan even less. The fact they schemed together only made her displeasure worse. Still, that never stopped Lily from sneaking the finer cheeses from the kitchen late at night for her best friend. Once the platters were cleaned, she hugged Alistair tightly then slipped away into the shadowed halls to return them to their rightful place.

 

**Present Time**

_"Lily?"_ A familiar voice sounded behind her, jolting her from her memories. She turned slowly, looking up into those amber eyes she knew so well. _"Lily, it is you. What are you doing here?"_

 _"Leaving. Well, preparing to leave at least."_   She replied. 

 _"Oh, I see. Where are you headed?"_ Alistair asked her, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

_"I don't know. Somewhere, anywhere that isn't here, or somewhere widely populated. Now that the inquisition is over, I can't exactly be here. I won't be locked away, that's for certain."_

_"Locked away? I don't understand, why would they lock you aw-"_ The realization of her words struck him in midsentence. He understood, and yet his expression still held that tenderness she remembered as children.  _"Oh, I remember now. Isolde sent you away to the circle, at least that's what she told me when I saw her again at Redcliffe."_

 _"Yes, she sent me away only hours after she sent you away. I never arrived however. I slipped away while the Templars were handling the other children that they ripped from their homes. I ran, as fast as my feet would carry me, and I hid. Two years I hid away, and then I started my search for you. By the time I found the Chantry you were sent to, you were already gone. Six years of ducking templars and asking questions, and nothing."_ She sighed heavily as she looked out over the mountaintops once more.

 _"You. You looked for me all that time? "_ His eyes widened in awe of her.

" _Of course I did. We made a promise to each other remember? It was us against the world. At least, I thought it was."_ She wrapped her arms around herself as a rough wind picked up. Her hair, much longer now whipped about her waistline. She kept her gaze averted from him, but she could feel his gaze boring into the back of her head. _"After the blight started, it made hiding in the wilds more difficult, and searching for you nearly impossible. Then I heard a rumor, that two wardens, one matching your description were camped a day out from Redcliffe. I found you, I saw you. With... her. That was the first time I saw you, the second time, was here in skyhold talking with Morrigan and the boy. I was collecting some herbs for Laurel at the time."_

_"Her? Oh, you mean Warden Cousland. She found my mothers necklace, I was so ecstatic, I swept her up in a hug. I thought I lost it forever. Wait, if you saw me both times, why didn't you approach me?"_

_"Why? Because it hurt. It hurt to see another woman wrapping her arms around you. I know we were children, but I loved you Alistair, genuinely loved you. I searched years for you, but you just... moved on."_

_"Moved on? No, I.. well yes I guess I did. I was dumbstruck by her kindness, her beauty. She listened to me, really listened. She wasn't as kind as I thought though. She chose a Crow that tried to kill her over me."_ He hung his head, his voice carrying an ache deep within.

Lily shook her head slowly, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingertips. Even now, hearing his voice, standing mere feet away from him gripped her heart. She loved him still, despite trying to deny it, trying to fight it, she couldn't. Yet out there somewhere, there was another who held a piece of her heart, a large piece.

 

**9:41 Dragon - Mid Year**

A gentle wind blew across the course lands of Crestwood. Lily nestled tightly in the small cove of rock near the pond. She was scared, hungry and didn't understand what was happening. A mage alone was in danger with all these demons spilling out of the sky. Mages and Templars were at each others throats, and she wanted no part of that. Due to her refusal to side with the rebel mages, they ostracized her, cast her out on her own without any protection other than her magic, magic she dared not use for fear the Templars would find her.

Her body stiffened as she heard heavy scuffling nearby, followed by a heavy splash. She bit back her whimper, afraid of who might be just beyond her line of sight. She was not bold, not like she was as a child. Yet, something drew her to lean forward, to peer out from her nook and see who made suck a ruckus. Her eyes widened as she saw him. His physique was lithe, which indicated elven, though the ears were a dead giveaway. He ran a hand over his hairless head, his expression pained.

Cautiously she slipped out from her hiding place, her voice soft as she called out to him. _"Are..you alright?"_

Blue eyes snapped in her direction, yet they weren't just blue. They were a smokey blue, with flecks of violet. She shrunk down slightly as he stared intently at her. Her heart began to pound, and she felt as if she were some tiny rabbit trapped and inevitably bound to be devoured by the predator that waited. Then he spoke, his voice calm, yet pained all the same. Deep, and curious. _"What are you doing there girl?"_

 _"H-hiding."_ She managed to squeak out.

 _"From what? "_ He asked, inching closer towards her.

" _Demons, Templars. Existance?"_ She gave a small shrug, breaking her gaze from his. She stared at the moon reflecting on the waters surface, unaware he was mere inches from her now.

" _You have no where to go. No one to look after you."_ It was a statement, not a question as he studied her now. " _And it would seem, we both have suffered a loss that weighs heavily on our hearts."_

 _"I..I lost my best friend. We were separated so long ago, but it still hurts."_ She confessed openly to him, lost in his gaze once more, yet there was no more fear. She could not understand why, but she felt as if she'd always known him, felt a comfort she'd never felt before. _  
_

_"I too have lost my dearest friend. Fools who ripped her out of her home, and twisted her until she broke and became nothing but a memory. You are a mage, yet you do not travel with other mages."_

_"No. I do not. I would not join their rebellion, so they did not want me. Then, the sky tore open, demons everywhere. So I hid."_

_"You are very brave, to survive out here on your own. You do not have to remain alone however, if you do not wish to be. Come with me, we could use someone like you back at Skyhold, and I will personally guarantee your safety while I am there."_

_"Will, I have to fight? I'm not one for fighting."_ She tilted her head, watching him with a worried expression.

_"Not at all, you will be my apprentice. You can fetch scrolls and tomes for me. That will save me time having to travel up and down the stairs, when I can be searching for the knowledge we need to stop this breach."_

_"Oh. Yes, I can do that. I'd be happy to help you."_   Lily managed a small smile, her head bobbing up and down. 

Together they left Crestwood, arriving days later at Skyhold. She was overwhelmed by the size of it, and moreso of the library it possessed. Most of her time was spent at Solas side, when he was not with Laurel on a mission that required his expertise. During those times she walked the garden, or buried her nose in old books. When he was there, she helped him as he asked, and listened to his stories about the Fade. He captivated her with his artistic talents, and found herself often lying in the middle of the rotunda watching him paint.

After Corypheus was beaten, he had disappeared. The Spymaster searched for him, but it wasn't until the Inquisition was summoned to Orlais that they discovered Solas. She refused to believe what Laurel was saying about him. Believed them all to be ungrateful for all they'd done. Once more she felt a stabbing ache in her heart, and it was in the Fade she saw him. He was different, he stood taller, like a fierce warrior.

 _"Solas?"_ She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. _"Oh Solas, they are saying the most wretched things of you."_

 _" No my sweet Rose, they are not. What they say is true. I must make right the wrongs I have done."_ He held her. Even if it was a dream, it felt real. She relished it. _"You mustn't despair. You are strong, I know this. I have seen it in you."_ _  
_

_"Solas. Take me with you. Let me continue helping you. There's nothing for me here. They've disbanded, and they're looking for you."_

_"I know they are. They will not find me. I cannot take you with me Ma Vhenan, this is a task I alone must walk. Your friend, he has found you again, take comfort with him, and know this will not be the last we will see of each other."_

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Then brushed them against her buttoned nose whispering softly against the skin. _"Wake up Emma lath."_

She woke, brushing her fingers across her lips. She blinked back the tears, refusing to weep, for she knew he would not want that. As the dawns light crept through her window, she rose, dressed and began to gather her things.

 

**9:44 Dragon - Present Time**

_"Lily? Are you alright?"_ His hand gently rested on her shoulder. A slow attempt to turn her towards him. She did not resist his pull, slowly turning to look up at him once more. Tears slipped free, trailing down her rosy cheeks he remembered well.

_"I thought you died at Adamant. I thought I lost you all over again. I had finally healed my aching heart, accepting that you'd found someone to make you happy, and then you show up and just rile those feelings I buried deep. So am I alright you ask? No, I'm not."_

It was then he reacted in a way that surprised her. He cupped her face with his hand, his thumb brushing the tears from her cheek. All those memories of when they were children flooding back. From the time she fell down the stairs and he held her until she stopped crying, to the time when they hid in a closet, snuggling close as the monstrous GrIsolde stomped through the keep in search of them.

_"Lily Rose, since the day I met you, you have always looked after me, stood by me and even took blame for my shenanigans when we were children. I was a complete idiot, to think we'd never see each other again, and maybe that's why I deserved what I did those many years ago. Even when we were torn apart, you searched for me, never gave up on me. I don't deserve you, but here you are. I would be an absolute fool if I did not seize this opportunity. "_

Lily leaned back ever so slightly, staring at him in confusion as he chewed his lip. Smiled that awkward smile, and turned red in the face. It only accentuated his freckles, which she adored from the first moment she laid eyes upon them. He took several deep breaths, clearly his nerves were on end as he let his hands fall to her shoulders, holding her tenderly.

_"We're grown ups. Well, I mean we're adults. Of course we're adults. What I mean to say is, I love you. I've always loved you, and I just got lost along the way. Lost, or stupid, you can take your pick really. Right. Moving on... Lily, the life of a Warden, it's limited, but I don't want to lose anymore time than I already have. I want you by my side, like we were before, I want to face the world with you. Us against the world. M-marry me? Be my best friend, the love of my life, my sweet lily blossom."_

She blinked. She stared like a deer caught in the gaze of a wolf. This was what she had dreamed of, was it not? And yet, her heart was torn in half. She wanted to marry this man that awkwardly stumbled on his words, but at the same time she wanted to search for Solas. She had to make a choice, she had to choose one or the other. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, and as she exhaled she whispered softly. _"Yes. I will marry you."_

Within moments, she was clutched in his embrace, and his lips pressed deeply against hers. Her heart pounded with excitement, but also with uncertainty. Her mind reeled with so many thoughts and doubts, yet his kisses continued and soon they were drowned out with his whispers of love. She did not know what awaited her in the future, but she could only live right now in the present. Gathering her things, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and together they left Skyhold. Where they would go next, they knew not, but it would be as husband and wife. Two best friends facing the world side by side.

"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not great. I'm out of practice with my art and my writing skills. Hopefully readers will enjoy this short little story though. :D


End file.
